La razón de estar contigo
by Persefonne
Summary: El palpitar de un corazón es la contundente prueba de que se está vivo. El respirar, sentir y apreciar las cosas hermosas que nos rodean. La vida misma. Y es así como se descubre qué el amor puede estar donde quiera que vayamos, y el alma de aquellos que nos aman también.[Sakura H., Naruto U., Neji H.]
1. Capítulo 1 Ironías de la vida

Cuando me inicié dentro de los fanfics, escribí una historia NaruSaku. Porque estaba irremediablemente enamorada del NaruSaku. De hecho fue lo que me motivo a la lectura de fics. Aun que en aquellos entonces no leía más nada, después me llamaron la atención otras parejas. El dichoso primer fic está por ahí empolvándose entre mis montones de ideas y otros fics inconclusos, claro que ese sí lo concluí y de hecho lo publiqué en varios foros (Foros DZ, Imperio Nipon, Foros NaruSaku) bajo otro pseudónimo. No me he atrevido a subirlo aquí, porque considero que necesita editarse bastante. Y tal vez un día de estos me ponga a hacerlo. Hay una enorme diferencia de lo que escribía antes, a lo que ahora. Pues, no era muy buena con la redacción (imagínense si ahora tengo un millón de errores, cómo era antes). En fin. Aquí les presento mi nueva idea, no será una historia muy larga porque me he aborasado subiendo tantas historias, pero pues, ¿qué le puedo hacer? Mi cabeza es una maraña de ideas. Tiempo es lo que me hace falta.

Espero que les guste y no me abucheen por lo que leerán en los demás caps,

Enjoy!

 **La razón de estar contigo.**

 **Capítulo 1. Ironías de la vida.**

* * *

" _Muchos de los que viven merecen morir y algunos de los que mueren merecen la vida. ¿Puedes devolver la vida? Entonces no te apresures a dispensar la muerte, pues ni el más sabio conoce el fin de todos los caminos"-_ **Gandalf el Gris. El señor de los anillos. J.R.R. Tolkien.**

" _A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante"-_ **Oscar Wilde.**

* * *

 _¡Esto debe ser una jodida broma!_ Pensó Hyuga Neji.

Soltó una risilla sardónica. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el techo blanco de aquel lugar y frunció levemente las cejas al ver lo que parecía un pájaro negro paseándose en aquella blancura. Estaba alucinando por los estupefacientes que le colocaron al suero. Soltó otra risilla como antes, precedida de una tos grave. Sus pulmones se colapsaban, la sangre se agolpaba en su pecho como un río sin desembocadura.

-¡Deja de moverte! ¡intento curarte!-dijo con la angustia palpable en cada exigencia. De sus manos temblorosas emanaba una luz verde, intentando cubrir el cuerpo del muchacho-

-Déjalo ya. No podrás hacer nada más. Tengo hemorragias irremediables-murmuró él. Estaba a punto de desvanecerse en la camilla de quirófano. Y no quería, luchaba con todas su fuerzas para mirar a la ninja médico una vez más-

La vida por fin le había regalado algo hermoso: el amor incondicional de esa mujer. Las imágenes de los días compartidos, buenos y malos, comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza como una película antigua. Era tan irónico qué, al fin conseguía felicidad y ahora..

-¡No vas a morir! ¡Escuchaste! ¡no te voy a dejar morir!-le gritó ella. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes a borbotones, esparciéndose en el pecho de él-

-No seas necia. Utiliza tus fuerzas para salvar a Naruto..Él todavía tiene una posibilidad-insistió. Porque era verdad. Ya más nada se podía hacer. Hizo sus cálculos, valoró la situación, como todo buen genio-

Las probabilidades eran pocas. Tenía el hígado destrozado, parte de los intestinos, y un pulmón pinchado. Y ni hablar de los huesos, su fémur derecho estaba partido en varios pedazos. Los ninja médico que ayudaban a Haruno Sakura, aseveraron aquella declaración. Ella se negaba a aceptarlo. ¡No! ¡Él no iba a morir en su mesa! ¡Él no iba a abandonarla! ¡No se rendiría! Lo dejó un instante para asegurar el Bypass. Neji le tomó por la muñeca con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-¡No me vas a conectar a ese aparato para mantenerme vivo! ¡Me niego!-le dijo con un tono autoritario que ella odió. Su testarudez siempre salía en las peores situaciones-

-¡Intento salvarte la vida! ¡Joder!... Déjame hacer mi trabajo-rogó desesperadamente-Voy a ponerte el anestésico y..-

Él apretó más la muñeca de la chica, evitando que insertara la inyección en el suero. Neji lanzó una mirada iracunda.

-No es mi deseo-

-Pero yo..-

Se hizo un silencio pesado. El corazón de Sakura martilleaba en su pecho como un tambor sin contemplaciones, por su cabeza maquilaba un millón de técnicas para intentar mejorar la salud de Neji. No lograba concretar.

-Te amo-le soltó en medio de aquel abatimiento-

-Lo sé. Yo también te amo-dijo él ablandando el agarre. La mano vendada soltó a Sakura, no sin antes haber acariciado su brazo. Él se desmayó-

La muchacha se echó a llorar irremediablemente. Activó su chakra hacia él. Era inútil, sólo lograba aminorar pequeños puntos de sangrado. Su cerebro se nubló por completo ante la desesperación. Cada minuto contaba y ella no podía tranquilizarse. Todo ocurrió tan de prisa.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Perdemos tiempo valioso en tu histeria!–Dijo Tsunade-

Algún enfermero corrió a su auxilio, al prever que no podrían controlar la situación. La mujer rubia apartó a Sakura del muchacho en un empujón poco amable. Era evidente que la pelirosa entró en Shock.

-¡Sáquela de aquí!-

Los enfermeros tomaron a Sakura por los brazos, y como si eso le hubiera traído a la realidad comenzó a luchar para no marcharse. La ex Gondaime se sintió extremadamente culpable por hacerle echar, pero debía hacer algo. Los sentimientos de la chica estaban nublándole el buen juicio ante una intervención de urgencia que necesitaba lucidez. Tsunade tocó la frente a su ex alumna con el dedo índice poniéndola en letargo.

-Me haré cargo-dijo y no evitó sentir un ahogo en la garganta. Ya tendría muchos problemas por haber hecho aquello-

XxX

Enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro, trayendo gasas y herramientas de cirugía. Un médico se aseaba con rapidez para entrar al quirófano número dos a echar una mano.

-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde carajos está Sakura cuando se le necesita?-murmuró Yamanaka Ino aplicando el desfibrilador en el pecho de Uzumaki Naruto-

El cuerpo del muchacho saltó de la camilla pero siguió estático. Había perdido el color dorado de su piel, pasando a color muy pálido y no respiraba.

-¡Despejen!-gritó Ino con impaciencia. Volvió a poner las palas sobre el pecho del muchacho y aplicó otra descarga. El maldito monitor cardíaco seguía sin registrar el corazón.-

-Permíteme-le dijo una voz femenina llena de autosuficiencia. La ninja médico se quitó los guantes de cirugía-

Ino miró a la mujer con cara de pocos amigos, pero ésta no le prestó atención. Sus dedos se movieron con rapidez sobre el pecho del chico. Cuando dejó de hacerlo, Naruto tenía pequeñas marcas de sangre como si hubiese colocado agujas de acupuntura invisibles.

-Inténtalo de nuevo-

Ino enarcó una ceja incrédula, pero obedeció.

-¡Despejen!-

Esta vez, el pitido de la maquina anunció el latir débil de aquel cuerpo magullado, provocando la euforia de los presentes.

-¿Qué le has hecho Karin?-preguntó Ino quisquillosa. Odiaba a esa pelirroja y sus aires de superioridad. Lamentablemente la habían aceptado como interna en el hospital-

-Tenía bloqueado algunos puntos de chakra. Simplemente los activé. Ahora hay que normalizar su ritmo cardiaco, está irregular-

-Eso es porque tiene falla cardiaca. Parte del miocardio ha sufrido grave daño-dijo Ino con aire intelectual-

Karin le miró restándole credulidad y para corroborar lo dicho, la rubia colocó su mano en el pecho de Naruto. Extrajo una bola de chakra naranja, la cual debía ser azul. Karin frunció la frente, y mirando a la chica por encima de los lentes concluyó:

-Necesita un trasplante. Y con urgencia-

XxX

Sakura se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Le dolía como si acabara de tener la noche de juerga más pesada en toda su vida. Maldijo internamente a su ex sensei por tratarla como una niñita, pero luego pensarlo con detenimiento, tal vez fue lo mejor.

Siempre pensó que podría controlarse con una urgencia de ese calibre. Lo había logrado antes, con Naruto, con Sasuke-kun. Durante la guerra. Pero nunca imaginó quebrarse así frente a él. Había tenido muchos pacientes a los que amaba profundamente y jamás claudicó en atenderlos como se debía ¿Por qué le falló a él? ¡Precisamente a él!

 _Le amas demasiado Sakura, solo la idea de perderlo te enloqueció._

La vocecilla de su mente no ayudaba a tranquilizarse y menos estar ahí sentada sin hacer nada. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotarle de los ojos y a pesar que intentaba contenerse, no pudo. Se echó a llorar desesperadamente rogando a todos los dioses porque Tsunade-sama salvara la vida de Neji.

No podía perderlo. No quería perderlo. Por fin era feliz ¡por fin!

A pesar de que su relación comenzó de la manera más extraña, en el día menos esperado. Ella comprendió, desde ese momento que sería un amor verdadero, profundo:

 _Regresaban de una maldita misión en la aldea oculta en la nieve. Y lamentablemente tuvieron que parar en la única posada que tenía una habitación disponible. Sus niveles de chakra eran bajos ya que habían sufrido una emboscada cuando escoltaron a un rico mercader de esas tierras._

 _-Menuda estupidez ¿Qué clase de posada es esta?-masculló Sakura para sí. No es que nunca en la vida hubiera compartido habitación con un hombre. Ya lo hizo en alguna otra misión con su ex sensei, Naruto, inclusive Sasuke-kun. Pero jamás, ni en el más loco de sus sueños, se planteó una situación como aquella con el "genio de los Hyuga"-_

 _Y cómo para contrariarla más, la mujer encargada dijo:_

 _-El calefactor no está funcionando. Se ha descompuesto un generador por la tormenta de nieve, y hemos guardado las reservas para el abastecimiento de agua y luz-_

 _Les entregó algunas mantas extra y las llaves de la habitación. En su mente Sakura maldijo a la condenada tormenta, siendo que horas antes estaba alucinada por el esplendoroso espectáculo._

 _-Puedes usar la cama. Dormiré en el piso-le dijo en un tono que sonó más a orden que a sugerencia-_

 _Sakura arqueó una ceja. Se sintió ofendida por el hecho de que prefiriera congelarse antes de siquiera mantener contacto con ella. Y no que le hiciere ilusión._

" _Te mientes a ti misma", le dijo su vocecilla interna y picara. "¡Ese hombre te encanta!"_

 _¡Oh cállate! Le respondió a su fastidiosa voz interna y lanzó un bufido._

 _-Morirás de frío en el piso. No es que te vaya a morder o algo por el estilo-soltó la pelirosa con sarcasmo, dejando las mantas sobre la cama-_

 _Neji frunció las cejas ¿acaso estaba ofendida? Él quería ser un caballero, así lo educaron. Además estaba el hecho de que durante esos dos meses de misión, el contacto con la ruidosa pelirosa le ponía los nervios de punta. No sabía por qué detectó cierta tensión entre ambos, una bastante inapropiada_ _ **.**_

" _Se llama tensión sexual, querido" le susurró a Neji esa vocecita interna y maliciosa._

 _Negó con la cabeza intentando alejar esa conjetura, y recordó que entrada la madrugada, descendería la temperatura unos grados más y quizá las mantas serían insuficientes para amortiguar el suelo helado, hasta podría trasminarse la humedad._

" _Calor corporal", le pinchó la vocecilla nuevamente a Neji._

 _-Me parece lo correcto. Tú en la cama, yo en el piso-sentenció él. Dejó su mochila en el suelo y se dispuso a rebujar ropas limpias. Se daría un baño, trataría de aminorar sus insanos pensamientos -_

 _¿Qué sabe él de lo que es correcto o no? Pensó la pelirrosa._

 _-Como gustes. Me daré un baño-_

 _Sakura se le adelantó ¡Joder! Ahora tener una imagen de ella bajo el agua tibia no daría paz mental. Se pasó una mano por la cara._

 _-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?-murmuró Neji-_

 _Cuando entró al cuarto de baño, Sakura se recostó de la pared y empezó a darse suaves cabezazos con ella._

 _-¿Por qué estoy tan alterada?-se preguntó a si misma-_

 _Luego de calmarse se dio un baño "rápido", teniendo la consideración que el agua caliente no duraría mucho y su compañero también merecía un delicioso chapuzón._

 _El muchacho se estaba impacientando ¿Quién se tomaba más de 20 minutos en una ducha? ¡Por kamisama!_

 _Neji frunció levemente las cejas al verla salir en pijamas. Nunca pensó que tendría aquel atrevimiento y agradeció a todos los dioses que las prendas fueran tan poco sensuales y demasiado anchas como para denotar alguna característica de la mujer._

 _-¿Qué?-le dijo ella-_

 _-Bueno, seré la envidia de Naruto. He visto a Haruno Sakura en el pijama más extravagante del mundo-ironizó para sorpresa de ella, inclusive la suya. Quizá se había extralimitado con el comentario-_

 _La chica abrió tanto los ojos que parecía saldrían de las cuencas y gesticuló un "oh" con los labios._

 _-¿Hyuga Neji haciendo una broma? ¡El infierno va a congelarse!-_

 _El chico entrecerró los ojos y le miró con desaprobación. La tensión generada en el ambiente se podría cortar con un kunai._

 _-Con permiso-le dijo Neji. Al pasar de su costado atropelló su hombro. Ambos sintieron un chispazo que les aceleró el corazón-_

 _¡Mierda! Se dijo la chica._

 _Caminó hasta la cama tratando de tranquilizarse._

 _A los quince minutos, él salió en un yukata grueso, o lo que parecía uno. La parte superior estaba amarrada en su cintura, dejando el tórax completamente al aire. Sakura no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver como las gotas de agua resbalaban por la espalda desnuda del muchacho. Irremediablemente se ruborizó._

 _-¿Qué?-fue el turno de Neji en preguntar-_

 _Ella solo negó con la cabeza y desvió la mirada al colchón. Ese gesto fue evidencia de una zozobra irracional, Neji sonrió._

" _No tientes al destino", le dijo su vocecita interna y sensata, pero antes de hacerle algún caso, habló:_

 _-Hazte a la izquierda, que la cama está mal orientada hacia la puerta. No dormiría ahí ni por petición del Hokage-_

 _-¿Crees en el freng shui?-respondió ella sorprendida-_

 _Neji asintió ¿Quién no creería en esas cosas? Las energías positivas eran vitales. Tomó asiento en el espacio que ella antes ocupaba._

 _-¿Y dormirás solo con eso puesto?-le interrogó ella-_

 _¡Oh maldición! Tenía una visión perfecta de esa piel blanca y aparentemente suave. Se enfocó embelesada en las líneas de cada músculo bien trabajado en la espalda de Neji. Sakura tragó saliva, la garganta se le secó tan de repente y su corazón acelerado le retumbaba en el pecho._

 _-Sí-_

 _-Te morirás de frío-sentenció ella-_

" _Calor corporal" le volvió a sonar la voz maquiavélica en su cabeza a Neji._

 _-Tú no lo permitirías ¿o sí?-aquella declaración le salió en un tono de voz ronco. Sakura hasta podría apostar que algo sugerente-_

 _Se giró un poco para mirarla. Esos ojos verdes estaban fijos en él. Escrutando su mirada pálida como si quisieran leerle la mente._

 _-N-no-murmuró dudosa-_

 _Neji observó el brillo natural y precioso de los ojos verdes. Era como un par de esmeradas que cualquier aventurero sería feliz de encontrar, de admirar, de ser dueño. Después se fijó en sus labios ligeramente entre abiertos y que desplegaban un vaho._

 _El frío se le había pasado él. Ahora sentía calor. Un calor abrazador que le recorría el cuerpo y le exudaba por los poros._

 _Las manos temblorosas de Sakura apretaron las mantas. Aquel nerviosismo era hilarante, estúpido, pensó. Intentaba controlarse pero el tenerlo tan cerca no le dejaba pensar. Ella abrió los ojos cuando le miró acercarse lentamente. Quizá con esa parsimonia, le estaba dando espacio para apartarse, pero ella no deseaba hacerlo._

 _Sintió los cálidos labios del muchacho presionarse con los suyos, en una caricia efímera. Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo y se concentró en su parte más íntima. No era algo antinatural, era deseo sexual, lo había leído en los libros. Se lo había explicado Ino. Pero lo que le produjo curiosidad es qué, eso no lo percibió antes. Ni con un beso de Sasuke-kun._

 _Se quedó estática. No podía creer que él le estuviera besando._

 _Cuando Neji se percató que Sakura no correspondía, quiso apartarse pero una ágil mano en su nuca, le hizo regresar a lo que hacía. Esta vez, el beso se profundizó. Haciéndose más cálido, más húmedo. Hundió sus manos en el cuello de la chica comprobando lo que ya en alguna ocación se preguntó. Era suave como el satén, cálido al tacto, y deliciosamente encantador._

 _Con la vehemencia del movimiento, cayeron a la cama._

 _Ella le permitió introducir la lengua y saborear su boca con pasión desmedida. Neji colocó un brazo sobre el costado de Sakura y se acomodó sobre su pequeño cuerpo, abriéndole las piernas lentamente con la mano libre. Sakura constató la suavidad de esa piel blanquecina así como la baja temperatura en la espalda que minutos antes admiró. Neji dejó sus labios para apoderarse de su cuello_

 _\- Estas helado-le murmuró ella-_

 _La afirmación le trajo a la conciencia. Neji se alzó, cuando miró aquel rostro sonrojado y los cabellos rosas alborotados, se sintió culpable por su modo de actuar. Debió reprimir esos malditos impulsos que le gritaban desesperados por sentirla._

 _-Lo lamento-_

 _Iba a levantarse pero ella no se lo permitió._

 _-¿Te arrepientes?-la pregunta le salió ahogada-_

 _Los ojos verdes le miraron suplicantes. Después de lo ocurrido, lo que menos merecía era que mintiera._

 _-No-_

 _¿Por qué no? Él no era un hombre que correspondiera a esos instintos, siempre bastó con una ducha de agua fría. Al parecer, esta vez no. Ella le sonrió._

 _-Déjame darte un poco de calor corporal. Estás helado-dijo en un murmullo sensual-_

 _Temió que la etiquetara como una desfachatada, pero luego de recorrerle el rostro con una caricia lánguida, nada más le importó. Si él se dejaba hacer, lo disfrutaría._

 _Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirse atractiva para él. Porque ya no quería negar, que Neji le atraía demasiado. Su dedo índice terminó el recorrido en el mentón del muchacho con una caricia mesurada._

 _Neji sonrió de una forma bastante atractiva, no era una sonrisa burlona ni altanera, más bien era una sonrisa de satisfacción. Aquel gesto de Sakura fue el total indicativo para ayudarla a desvestirse entre besos y caricias. No supo con exactitud cuánto llevaba deseando aquello hasta que lo tuvo en su totalidad._

 _De pronto la luz se fue. La tormenta, seguramente acabó con el otro generador._

 _-Tal vez, si me hace falta un poco de tu calor-le dijo Neji. Su voz sonó grave y sensual-_

 _Y volvió a besarla abrazadoramente._

 _Allí en medio de la penumbra, todo aquello sucedía y se sentía como en un condenado sueño. La mano ardiente de Neji se cerró con suavidad sobre uno de sus senos, produciendo que su espalda se arqueara hacia aquel contacto. Luego, Sakura se sintió desfallecer al sentir la boca cálida y ardiente del muchacho cerrarse sobre su pezón. Lo lamió, succionó y mordió a su ritmo, a su gusto y gana._

 _Era algo para llevarla a la locura. No tardó en darle el mismo tratamiento al otro seno. La chica se movía y se removía a causa del placer recibido, en cualquier momento explotaría. Era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella, y para él._

 _Neji viajó por el pecho de la chica, dejando un rastro de besos hasta volverse a encontrar con sus labios. Sin previo aviso, rosó un dedo en su clítoris, cortándole la respiración. El chico la besaba al compás de sus movimientos: primero lento, luego rápido, otra vez lento y más rápido. Podía sentir los gemidos de Sakura agolparse en su boca._

 _Cansada de no hacer nada más que recibir, Sakura colocó una de sus manos tras el cabello castaño y suave, la otra fue deslizándose atrevidamente sobre su torso y siguió descendiendo hasta encontrarse con el inicio del Yukata. Neji aguantó la respiración cuando ella introdujo su mano._

 _Estaba duro, mucho más que duro, listo._

 _Con vacilación, deslizó su mano delgada sobre el miembro de Neji. Arriba y hacia abajo. En un movimiento casi tortuoso que lo estaba volviendo loco._

 _Después, ella recorrió con su lengua los labios del muchacho, descendió por su cuello, su pecho y dejó rastros de besos hasta donde tuviere alcance. Él apartó de su cuerpo el rostro de Sakura para besarla fieramente mientras introducía sus dedos en ella. Sakura gimió al compás de la salida y entrada de los dedos intrusos. Ella le mordió el labio inferior de Neji, mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda._

 _La sintió llegar al orgasmo cuando su cuerpo tembló debajo de él. Neji sacó sus dedos del cuerpo de ella para abrazarla, deseaba sentir el calor prometido. Ella recostó la cabeza en aquel pecho duro hasta que logró apaciguar su respiración. Levantó su rostro y le miró, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana le regaló un perfil sensual de Neji._

 _Él se había controlado, lo sentía tenso como cuerda de guitarra._

 _-Yo..-_

 _-Esto no ha hecho más que comenzar-sentenció él con la voz sensual y atrayente-_

 _Lo sintió erguirse y postrarse sobre sus piernas. Neji pensó en la dificultad que seguía a continuación. Ella era virgen, sus castos movimientos la delataban. Y no es que el fuera un gran experto, pero había tenido la mala suerte-o buena, desde el punto en que se viera- de encontrarse con los libros que Kakashi sensei prestó a Maito Gai. Él y su condenada curiosidad._

 _-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con vacilación-_

 _¿Qué si estaba bien? Por supuesto que no_ _ **.**_ _Se dijo._

 _Luchaba con su interior para no comportarse como un desgraciado y robarle su honor. Eso no era digno de él. Ella no se merecía aquello. Además era bien sabido por todos, del amor incondicional que profesaba al Uchiha._

 _¿Estaría correspondiéndole solo para olvidarlo? Neji se acuclilló en la cama._

 _-Sólo una cosa-acto seguido volteó el rostro y frunció las cejas-¿Aún amas a Uchiha Sasuke?-_

 _Sakura parpadeó confundida ¿a que venía Sasuke-kun? Tenía meses sin siquiera pensar sobre él. La muchacha, comprendiendo aquella pregunta respondió:_

 _-Hace mucho que Sasuke-kun dejó de importarme de ese modo-_

 _Ella se sentó en la cama, tomó el rostro de Neji entre sus manos._

 _-Solo me ha bastado un minuto contigo para saber lo que es la verdadera atracción-_

 _Le dio un lánguido y largo beso en los labios._

 _-Me gustas mucho Hyuga-san…además tengo mucho frío. Necesito de ti, de tu calor-le murmuró al oído antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja-_

 _Suficiente confesión para que él cediera y dar paso a una noche calurosa, a pesar de que fuera de esa habitación se daba la nevada más fuerte que la aldea hubo tenido jamás._

 _._

 _._

Sakura sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del recuerdo, luego se miró las manos. Le temblaban. Algo no estaba bien. Un mal presentimiento se le sembró en el pecho. Se acercó a la ventana de la habitación para salir de ahí, la puerta tenía prestillo.

Frunció el ceño al ver un ave negra desvanecerse en el cielo.

 _Neji._


	2. Capítulo 2 Una luz en la obscuridad

**¡Feliz 14 de febrero! Espero que lo pasen de maravilla con amigos, familiares, parejas, perros, gatos y todos aquellos seres que les produzcan un sentimiento bonito. Mis mejores vibras para todos mis queridos lectores!**

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo. Debo aclarar que ya lo había pensado así desde el principio, y pues ni modo. A darle rienda. Espero que les guste.**

 **Saludos y abrazos**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Capítulo 2. Una luz en la oscuridad.**

* * *

" _Pero si no volvemos a vernos y ésta es una verdadera despedida, sé que nos reencontraremos en otra vida… y aunque las estrellas hayan cambiado, no nos amaremos solo por esa vez, sino por todas las veces anteriores…"_

 **-Noah. The notebook.**

" _De si uno se va o se queda es todo lo mismo. Que no puedas llevar a nadie contigo es la única diferencia ¡Ah qué agradable! dos despertares y un dormir ¡Este sueño de un mundo efímero! ¡Las tonalidades rosas de un amanecer temprano! "_

 **-Tokugawa Ieyasu.**

" _Todo lo que existe es justo e injusto, y en ambos casos está igualmente justificado"_

 **-El nacimiento de la tragedia. Friedrich Nietzsche.**

* * *

El amor es así: Irracional.

Llega cuando menos lo esperas, decide plantarse tal cual semilla que trajo la inercia, y no existe la conciencia de su retoño hasta que ya ha florecido lo suficiente, enraizando hasta las neuronas. Sin predeterminaciones, sin reparo de lo que sucederá después.

 _¡Maldición!_ Se dijo Haruno Sakura mirando su mano temblorosa posarse en el pomo de la puerta. Todo su cuerpo se transformó en gelatina. Aquel rectángulo de madera, aparentemente insípido le pareció una enorme muralla de repente. Su corazón inició el tamborileo reacio. Todo su cuerpo era un manojo de nervios. Detrás de aquel umbral, estaba él.

¡Él!

¡Por kamisama!

¡El amor!

Un amor que conoció a través de él. Tan real. Tan palpable. Naciente de sus palabras, los actos tozudos y dulces. Desde sus labios, sus manos, los abrazos y besos. Hasta cuando no decía nada y le miraba con esos ojos enigmáticos y carentes de pupila.

Lo amaba. Su olor, sabor inclusive las discusiones.

Adoraba cuando él le abrazaba en silencio, podría colapsar el mundo pero jamás se sentiría débil. Ni una célula de su cuerpo claudicaría para levantarse y luchar teniéndolo cerca. Viviendo a su lado. Durmiendo con él.

Era conocido el mal carácter en ella, y en él una paciencia inaudita. Una combinación bastante extraña. Pero funcional. Esa fue la revelación ante sus verdes ojos una mañana y logró diferenciar el amor de infancia, idealizado y ridículo de uno verdadero y redimido.

Había tenido sexo con él. Pero fue más que eso. Le regaló su virginidad sin pararse pensar en consecuencias.

 _¡Jodidas hormonas!_ _Qué se yo_ se había dicho para no dejar a la conciencia metamorfosearse a la realidad de los acontecimientos mientras caminaba de regreso a la aldea de la hoja.

Porque para ser sincera, se permitió lo que nunca antes: la fluctuación de sus sentimientos. Y nunca se imaginó que un hombre como él, un genio innato no pasara de ella.

Pues sí.

Le hizo el amor y no una, sino varias veces. Sonrió con la fascinación de las memorias. Podría morir allí mismo y sería feliz. Supo, con seguridad lo que es ser correspondida y viceversa.

 _-¿Estas bien?-le dijo-_

 _Ella hizo visera con la mano para poder verle. El sol mañanero se asomaba por los árboles._

 _-Sí Hyuga-san-quiso sonar elocuente. Que no le fallara la voz, tenerlo cerca le ponía nerviosa-_

 _-Deja los formalismos mujer-rezongó a media broma a medio enfado. No es que detestara la propiedad, pero le pareció innecesario dada la noche que compartieron-_

 _-¿Y cómo debo llamarte entonces?..¿Neji-kun?..¿Neji?..¿Mi amante o un acostón de media noche? ¡Acláramelo genio por qué no lo sé!-asestó inesperadamente. Aquella furia nació desde que se halló sola en la cama y no lo encontró sino en el recibidor de la dichosa posada. Además eran preguntas que le revoloteaban en el cerebro desde que salieron del dichoso lugar-_

 _¿Le pondría nombre? ¿Tendría que hacerlo?_

 _Por supuesto, es una mujer. Y te regaló lo más preciado de sí. Es lo mínimo que le debes, Se dijo él._

 _El rostro impasible de Neji no permitía que dedujera sus pensamientos. En cambio sus mejillas ardían muy a pesar del frío, por lo que seguro tenía un prominente su sonrojo. No evitaba estar tan tensa, y con un gesto irregular. El chico fue consciente de la situación y sus sentimientos hasta que la vio dormitar esa mañana y ante el miedo de lo que ella producía, no quiso permanecer a su lado y soportar las cuestiones cuando ella despertara, un torbellino de sensaciones se diseminaron sobre él… por su culpa. ¡Si! ella tenía toda la culpa ¡joder!_

 _-¿Cómo quieres llamarle Sakura?-_

 _Idiota. Directo. Pero idiota. ¡Se nota que no sabe de mujeres!, se irritó mentalmente Sakura y resopló._

 _-¡Menuda pregunta! ¡me da igual!-le dijo Sakura enfurruñada. Tomó bruscamente la cantimplora que él le tendía y se echó a andar con energía entre la nieve-_

 _Neji frunció las cejas. En ese justo momento compartió las opiniones de Nara Shikamaru para con las mujeres: todas complicadas. Apretó el paso, creyendo inconcebible lo que haría a continuación:_

 _-¿Qué quieres?-se detuvo molesta. La mano del muchacho se cerró alrededor de su muñeca-_

 _-No soy de los hombres que se van acostando con cualquier mujer que le pasa por enfrente, si eso es lo que piensas-inició del modo más inapropiado pero quiso dejarlo en claro. Evidentemente ella se tensó más, abrió la boca para replicar pero Neji se adelantó:- Y no sé tú, pero a mí me gustaría repetir lo de antes-_

 _Sakura no se giró para verlo a los ojos. Temía que notara su zozobra y la falta de aire que provocó esa confesión. Entendió que la declaración por parte de Neji, valía más que un ridículo poema de amor. Conocía los modos del muchacho, y abrirse para con las personas no era una cualidad._

 _-Yo tampoco soy una fresca-murmuró-_

 _-Lo sé-_

 _Los ojos esmeraldas se dispararon a la mirada analítica de Neji con una gran interrogante._

 _-Será lo que quieras que sea, mientras me permitas estar contigo-confesó con celeridad. Era lo que deseaba. No lo ocultaría-_

 _El corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco._

 _-¿Y los demás..?-vaciló-_

 _-¿Qué tienen que ver en todo esto?-_

 _-Qui-quieres hacerlo público o..-_

 _-Creo que no me has entendido mujer. Es todo o nada, ni medias tintas-_

 _La sonrisa de Sakura iluminó su rostro, estuvo a punto de echarse en sus brazos como una cría enamorada pero la seriedad de él, le cohibió._

 _-No hay necesidad de reprimirte-atinó en murmurar al denotar su contención y antes de que soltara cualquier palabra, se echó sobre sus labios y lo besó abrazadoramente-_

 _Neji descubrió también…muy a su pesar y dolor..que ella sería su perdición._

 _._

 _._

Sollozó.

La imagen fue impactante.

Neji postrado en la cama, con un mundo de aparatos a los costados y el latir de su corazón resonando gracias al monitor.

Sus piernas perdieron fuerza y fluidez. Pero de algún modo consiguió llegar hasta ahí. Tomó una de las manos vendadas y se la llevó a su mejilla comprobando la carencia de temperatura. Los ojos opalinos se abrieron lentamente.

-¿S-sakura?..-

-Schht..Schht..no te agotes-susurró. Era inevitable intentar contener las lágrimas gruesas-

Le acarició el rostro con la mano libre, cada una de sus facciones. Quería acariciarlo, cada parte de su ser necesitaba sentirlo y no de un modo indecente, todo lo contrario. Algún instinto predatorio de conservación. Sin importar lo poco placentero de la situación.

-Neji..¿sabes que te amo verdad? ¿lo sabes?-sonó desesperada porque le oyera, que creyera cada afirmación-

Neji esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa. Tamborileó sus dedos en la alianza que ella tenía en su mano.

-Voy a extrañarte-le dijo. Su atención se quedó ahí, en el brillo inmaculado de la joya-

-¡No!, por favor no te rindas-

-Sakura, estar postrado no es opción para mí. No quiero vivir así. Quizá podrás pensar que soy egoísta, pero también me duele..-

Ella se conmocionó. Demasiadas emociones demostradas por parte de él en una sola frase. Su cuerpo se deslizó sobre Neji ligeramente, adormecida. Ya no tenía energías, parecía engullirse en un torbellino letárgico o quizá sólo era una pesadilla ¡sí! Seguro que estaba soñando ese cuadro tan bizarro. Sakura cerró los ojos concentrándose en lo que sus demás sentidos pudieran regalar.

-Sé que me amas, igual que yo te amo-le dijo en un tono condescendiente-..Como sé.. también que no desearías verme sufrir-

Ella asintió y no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido largo y lloroso. Entendiendo el silencio, prosiguió:

-Sé que cuidaras de ti..se que cuidarás de él- La mano dubitativa de Neji vagó en el abdomen de ella hasta parar en el vientre. Sakura detuvo el llanto irremediablemente sorprendida. Él tenía ese don, mas amplificado que ella-

Cerró su palma sobre el dorso en la mano de Neji y se concentró. El llanto volvió a aparecer, mezclado entre la angustia, felicidad y dolor. Sakura soltó una carcajada ahogada. Dentro de toda aquella frustración, dentro de toda esa dolorosa obscuridad que se cernió sobre ellos al momento que la vida de Neji se puso en juego, nació un atisbo de luz.

-No lo sabía-

-Ahora lo sabes-

-Él te necesita-Se irguió para mirarle con súplica-

-Te tendrá a ti-

-Eso no basta Neji- Se extendió sobre su pecho ancho. Cerró los ojos esmeralda embelesada por el corazón del muchacho retumbando en su oído-

-Lo sé, pero es mejor que nada-respondió con amargura y miró al techo-..Sakura, cuídate.. y cuídalo bien… por favor, no permitas que le otorguen una carga innecesaria..-

Ella supo a lo que se refería, un sello. La respiración de Neji se irregularizó. Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba costando hacer esa petición. Era más doloroso que cualquier herida que cargaba en sí. Irremediablemente se le escaparon las lágrimas a esos ojos blancos como la nieve. No era un tempano de hielo, por supuesto que no. Estaba dejando a la mujer que amaba y al fruto de su amor.

Ella se fracturó en mil pedazos al levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Acarició sus negros cabellos y besó su descubierta frente con parsimonia.

-No, no lo permitiré-murmuró sobre sus labios y lo beso lánguidamente-

Neji asintió complacido.

-Ahora, por favor..-

Ladeó su rostro con dificultad y la mirada opalina se concentró en el bypass. Sus ojos suplicaron una vez más a Sakura.

-Por favor Neji, no me obligues..-

-Sakura..mírame.-ordenó-

Los ojos enrojecidos de la muchacha, renuentes se posaron en él.

-Desconéctame- El brillo de sus ojos no existía. Era como si hubiera muerto en vida-

Ella tembló de nuevo. El llanto incontenible hizo acto de presencia y cada gota se postró sobre él. Con delicadeza, Neji recogió cada una de las gotas viajeras. Después tomó la mano de Sakura y la enlazó con sus dedos. Las falanges delgadas de la muchacha se extendieron hasta el bypass, con la guía de Neji.

Sus ojos se conectaron con ternura, como si hicieren el amor con la mirada. Él le regaló una última caricia sobre la mejilla con su mano libre y le sonrió de una manera muy atractiva.

La muchacha se quebró por completo, era la situación más amarga que jamás experimentó. Ella finalmente asintió ante la imploración. Cedió al roce de Neji sobre sus dedos en el botón de apagado. Sollozó sonoramente, y en lentitud, una vez más, dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de muchacho.

Apretó el maldito botón.

-Te amo..-le oyó balbucear al castaño-

 _Tucutú tucutú tucut.._

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par y el llanto cedió súbitamente, sintió falta de aire.

El tiempo se detuvo.

 **xXX**

La mujer de cabellos rubios suspiró con pesadez. Revisó más de cinco veces cada uno de los expedientes que yacían en su escritorio. Tanto los clínicos como los laborales. Aunque la información de ambos ninja discordaba en varios puntos, era evidente lo que tenía que hacer.

-Tsunade-sama…él está aquí-anunció Shizune en un murmullo. El mal humor de la Gondaime no daba ni para el tono de voz común. Y no era para menos. Dos de sus más preciados ninjas se debatían ante la muerte-

-¡Hazlo pasar mujer! ¡A qué esperas?-dijo con irritación. Hubo cerrado la puerta Shizune y se arrepintió del arrebato. Después de todo, su subordinada no tenía la culpa. Ella sí. Los había mandado a una misión suicida-

-Tsunade-sama-el hombre se inclinó con la cortesía debida. Sus ojos pálidos le regalaron esa mirada característica de su linaje. Áspera, seria y poco sutil-

-Hiashi...he de informarte de Neji-

Suspiró nuevamente, tratando de amedrentar la inestabilidad impropia. Nunca se sintió como hoy. Era quizá porque jamás pasó algo como aquello.

-Lo sé. Me lo han explicado en la recepción-acotó el hombre con celeridad-

Las cejas rubias se ciñeron, él siempre tan tosco.

-Debo informarte sus deseos también-la mujer hizo una pausa larga sin saber cómo comenzar- Al incorporarse a los escuadrones AMBU hacemos la pregunta..-la propiedad se la pasó por el carajo y tomó un largo sorbo de la botella de sake. Para Hiashi ese gesto no era ninguna sorpresa-

El hombre por primera vez frunció levemente las cejas. En todos los años de conocerlo, nunca le conoció una expresión. Tsunade le tendió una parte del expediente. Hiashi de buen modo lo tomó.

-Esto es imposible. No tiene autorización para decidir sobre algo como esto. Debió consultarlo con el consejo del Clan y aún que lo hubiera hecho. Está prohibido. Existe la teoría del chakra remanente en los órganos de un individuo y..-

Sabía que el Clan Hyuga era altamente conservador en cuanto a sus técnicas y sucesiones. Todo era estrictamente confidencial. Pero aquella situación requería medidas. Ya en alguna ocasión había apelado para derrocar a las metodologías arcaicas de Hiashi y las ramas del Clan Hyuga consiguiendo ganar una gran parte de enemigos dentro de este. _"Perro viejo no aprende nuevo truco"_ se halló pensando al desistir.

-Eso es una teoría, nada comprobado. Y no me voy a dejar llevar por ello ¡lo sabes! Además también es de tu conocimiento que al entrar a los escuadrones, las reglas son claras y deben acatarse muy por encima de las establecidas en la familia-sentenció la mujer con dureza-

-Con el debido respeto…sé lo que quiere conseguir de todo esto y no lo permitiré. Una decisión como esta, un acto atroz como este.. sólo le traerá problemas ¡a todos!-

Los labios rojos de Tsunade se fruncieron en una línea severa. Ella se levantó de su asiento, mirarlo desde la silla no le estaba gustando.

-La decisión está tomada. Te llamé sólo para avisarte-le dijo más en una orden que afirmación-

-Apelaré a la decisión ante el consejo. Ellos estarán de acuerdo-

-No me interesa lo que ese grupo de ancianos decrépitos pueda discernir. Este es mi hospital, este es mi pueblo, ellos son mis subordinados-dijo enfatizando cada uno con un tono de superioridad- ¡y las decisiones las tomo yo a como mejor me parezca! Neji Hyuga llenó la afiliación a puño y letra. Léelo tú mismo. Debe tener un motivo ¿Por qué en vez de hacer negaciones estúpidas, no vas y le preguntas la razón?-

El hombre iba a confrontar a Tsunade y ella estaba dispuesta a seguir con el tono de la conversación pero una alarma de emergencias pitó. Ambos se sorprendieron ante el sonido y no menos de un minuto un enfermero, sin permiso alguno, abrió la puerta precipitándose a la oficina.

-¡Tsuande-sama es el chico Hyuga!-

Suficiente para que la mujer desapareciera en un puff y en menos de un segundo, Hiashi por igual.

La hoja que el hombre tenía en las manos osciló como una pluma de ave hasta posarse en el suelo lentamente. Tenía por encabezado:

 _ **Afiliación para la donación de órganos en el país del fuego.**_

* * *

 **Sí, mátenme a mí también.**

 **Esto tenía que suceder irremediablemente. A pesar de todo. No quería pero, de algún modo tenía que ceder al NaruSaku. Me ha costado mucho escribirlo. Me dolió. Por favor no olviden un review aunque sea para maldecirme.**

 **Besitos.**


End file.
